Crash
by sissa610
Summary: After A fight, John and Dean's worst nightmare comes true. Preseries, A.U.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, you are being totally unfair about this!" Sam Winchester yelled at his father. He was in another yelling match with his father, for the tenth time this week.

"Sam, I Said no and that means no!" John yelled back, reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Please Dad! This is really important to me. People are counting on me!"

"So are we Samuel! What about Dean and I? You're going on the hunt and that's final!" John bellowed.

Sam turned towards Dean, eyes pleading for help.

"Sam, listen man, I know this means a lot to you but-"

"You know what Dean forget it! I knew you wouldn't stand behind me on this." Sam turned and left the kitchen. He hammered up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

Turning to his father, Dean tried to reason with him.

"Dad, it is a pretty routine salt and burn. Why can't Sam stay here for the weekend and do the debate thing?"

"Because I said so Dean. Go get your brother, it's time for dinner."

Dean sauntered upstairs and knocked on Sam's door.

"Go away Dean." Sam muffled.

"Sam come on don't be like this." Dean heard Sam scrambling off the bed and opened the door.

"Don't be like this Dean? Why not? I don't want to hunt! I hate it and you know I do. Why can't you stick up for me, just once?" Sam asked, tears shining in his eyes. Sam pushed past his brother and went into the bathroom.

"When you're done, come and eat Sam."

Sam arrived at the dinner table a couple of minutes later, and the three Winchester's ate in awkward silence.

"Sam, you're going on the hunt this weekend," John finally broke the silence, but his statement only added more tension to the air. Sam threw down his fork, shooting death stares at his dad, while Dean sat there waiting to play referee.

"No, I'm not. I'm sixteen, I'm capable of staying home by myself."

"I don't care what you think, you're coming."

"Why do you need me to go? Using this ultimate authority isn't gonna make me want to hunt! I hate it and you make me do it all the time!"

"You think hunting is a waste of time? Your mom's death means nothing to you?"

"Dad, he didn't mean it like that!" Dean yelled. Sam's face grew white, then turned into a shade of red.

"No, I meant you already have your perfect son, you don't need your mistake getting in the way!"

"Sam stop!" Dean yelled.

"Hey, I didn't say it, you did!" John screamed, and instantly regretted it. The air seemed to get sucked out of the room. Dean's face had a shocked/horrified look on his face while Sam looked like someone took the wind out of his sails. He said it out of anger, but it was true. His father thought he was a mistake.

"Sam wait!"John yelled

But Sam was already up. He grabbed the keys to his oldsmoblie and made his way out the front door.

"Sam, stop!" Dean yelled following his brother outside. Sam was already in the car and pulling out of their short driveway. He peeled out of the driveway and sped away.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled.

Sam sped down to the end of their street and stopped at the stoplight. Tears streamed down his face, and his music roared outside his open window.

The light turned green and Sam made his way into the intersection. He didn't see the drunk driver on his way home from happy hour try to beat the light at 70 mph and slammed into the driver's side of Sam's car.

Dean was walking back to the house were he saw John standing on the porch.

"How could you say that to him?" Dean asked.

John opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the screeching of tired and the crshing of metal down the road. The road Sammy was driving on…

"Sammy!" Dean screamed, starting to run in the direction of the intersection. As they got closer, they saw Sam's car in a crumpled heap, stuck between a telephone pole and another car.

"Sammy No!" Dean screamed. _Dear god no!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews. I am excited everyone is enjoying it so far. I know tons of people put their spins on the boys being hurt, but i hope mine is a little different. I am looking up some of the medical stuff, but not all of it will be factual. Again, all reviews are appreciated, good or bad. Read, tell your friends about the story, and review!!!!!

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he sprinted to the broken vehicle. His baby brother lay unconscious inside, blood covering his face, his body in an odd position.

"Sammy can you hear me?" Dean asked frantically, trying to pry the door open. He felt John move next to him and together, the ripped the door open.

Dean went to pull Sam from the vehicle, but John held him back. "Dean don't move him. We don't know the extent of his injuries!"

Dean shrugged his father off and knelt next to Sam. He reached for a pulse and found one, though it was very weak.

"Hold on Sam, ok? I'm here." John called 911 while Dean sat with Sam, whispering for him to wake up and ease his worries

Like all accidents, a small audience had gathered around the cars, watching the Winchester men at their weakest moments.

"If no one can help my son, then why are you standing here!" John screamed.

"I can help," said a small, female voice from the back. A young girl, wearing scrubs ironically, pushed through the crowds. She ran to Dean and Sam and began to assess the situation.

"What's his name?" She asked Dean, feeling for the pulse and checking his breathing.

"It's Sam," Dean said shakily. The nurse pulled smelling salts from her pocket and waved them under Sam's nose. "I'm Alyssa."

"I'm Dean and my dad's John. Please help him."

Groggily, Sam's eyes flittered under his closed lids, but failed to open.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?" But Sam didn't respond to her. "You try," she said, pointing to Dean.

"Hey Sammy, wake up buddy." Sam seemed to follow the voice, but still kept his eyes shut. "Hey, you with me kid?"

"Dean?" Sam slurred, so soft Dean could hardly hear it.

"Yea, buddy it's me."

"Straighten…my..legs..hurts…" He slurred again softly, but this time less intelligible.

Dean looked at Sam's legs and to his horror, they were straight. Dean looked agast at the nurse.

"Shit," Alyssa swore, turning to John. "Go get my bag from the car. It's black, now!"

John ran for it; he had never been so scared in his life

"Uh, ok buddy, I'll fix your legs. Just hold on ok." But Sam had been consumed by darkness again.

Alyssa reached for his pulse again. "God Dammit where is that fucking ambulance?"

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked, tears filling his beautiful green eyes.

"I think your brother has a serious head injury due to his extremely slurred speech and his resistance to become fully conscious. The comment about his legs is bad news as well. He could have a serious lower spine injury."

Dean's heart sank. How could this happen? We were just eating dinner.

"What does that mean?"

'It means your brother could be paralyzed and have serious brain damage if we don't act fast." Alyssa said calmly, trying not to frighten the guy, but if it was her, she'd want to know the truth.

John just arrived with the bag and heard everything she said. How could this happen? You old fool, look what you've done!

He looked at Dean, his son's heart was breaking, and he caused it. His other son was between life and death, and he caused it.

Two minutes later, Sam was strapped to a gurney and taken to the local trauma center.

"Come on, you both are in no condition to drive. I work there and I'm supposed to be there now," Alyssa said, taking the two distraught Winchester men to her car, and sped to the hospital.

like it? hate it? let me now!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx everyone for the reviews!!!!keep them coming!!!!!

Dean paced in the waiting room of the trauma center, while his dad sat in the corner. Neither had said a word to each other since their arrival and Dean wasn't planning on it.

Dean didn't blame his father, he just whished he wasn't so stubborn. If he had only let Sam do this one thing…

"Dean, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor. Why don't you come sit?" John asked calmly.

Dean looked at his father in utter disbelief. "How can you be so calm about this? Sam is fighting for his life, and you're sitting here without a care in the world!"

"I do care Dean!"

"Then show it Dad! Sam's not like us. Would it have killed you to let him be normal and o to his debate. It was so important to him! And now, with all this, he might not be the same again."

"We don't know for sure."

"Dad, stop bull-shitting me! We both know Sam's not gonna walk out of here the Sam way he walked in. Congratulations Dad, you have destroyed this family." Dean yelled, storming out of the waiting room, leaving a shocked John behind.

---------------------------------------------

Dean found himself wandering the halls of the hospital. He couldn't face his Dad yet, but knew if he wanted to find how Sam was doing he would have to eventually return.

Ad he rounded the corner, he saw John talking with the doctor. Dean's heart dropped to his stomach, afraid of what he may here.

"Dean, this is Dr. Mathews, he's gonna tell us how Sam is."Dean slowly made his way to the doctor and sat next to his father.

"As I mentioned to your father, your brother is a very,very injured young man. He has a broken arm and ribs on his left side. We are currently doing a scan to find any internal bleeding in Sam's abdomen."

"What if there is?" Dean asked.

"We would need to perform surgery to stop the bleeding." John nodded, urging the doctor to continue.

"The two injures we are most concerned with would be the head and back trauma. A CAT scan showed us that Sam has a Sub-Dural Hematoma, which is a bruise on the brain. This bruise increases the pressure on the brain and could result in brain damage."

"Is there anything you can do to fix it?" John asked worriedly, showing the first sign of emotion since arriving at the hospital.

"The pressure has been increasing, so fairly shortly we will perform a operation where we drill a whole into Sam's head to relieve the pressure."

"Jesus," Dean whispered.

"I know it sounds harsh, but it will make it better. The second injury is to Sam's back. He has some damage to his lower spine that could result in paralysis."

Dean and John looked like they were punched in the face. _Brian damage? Paralysis? What the hell was going on?_

"Whoa, wait. He might not be able to walk." Dean chocked out.

"We're not sure. We will determine the extent of the paralysis. But due to his head injury, that could be a while."

"Why?"

"Head injuries are tricky, Mr. Winchester. Your son's life is in a precarious balance; he could go either way. I wish I had more answers, and I will after more tests."

"Can…can we see him?"Dean asked.

"I'm afraid not right now. But as soon as you can, I will send a nurse to get you." Doctor Mathews dismissed himself and left the Winchester's to deal with the heavy weight he just dropped on his shoulder.

review please!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I am sooo happy with the response from this story!!! thanks guys!!!!

Nearly five hours later, a nurse came and led John and Dean to Sam.

"Now, just to warn you. Sam is hooked up to a lot of different machines. Most noticeably will be the tube in his mouth helping him breathe. He was too weak to break on his own, so Dr. Mathews decided to keep it in. The boy is fighting hard enough as it is."

John and Dean nodded in response, but said nothing.

" Sam has multiple I.V.'s in his hands and he also has a catheter in place. Sam also had a tube coming from his brain. This is the hole the Doctor's had to drill to relieve the pressure. Sometimes families are overwhelmed by the sight of their loved one's lying there, so I like to brief them as much as I can."

They arrived at Room 435 of the ICU unit and caught their first sight of their Sam. Even after the nurse told them what to expect, they both couldn't believe their eyes. This wasn't the vibrant, stubborn Sam they loved and cared about. This Sam was small, helpless under all the wires and machines he was attached to.

John and Dean felt the breath sucked out of their bodies, and felt their feet fuse to the floor. Never in their wildest dreams did they think they would see their Sammy here, fighting for his life. A large gash was stitched on his forehead, his left arm was in a cast, and numerous cuts and bruises decorated his body. Not to mention the two tubes sticking out of the young boy's mouth and head.

"You can come in, if you like," the kind nurse replied softly, seeing the shocked look on the poor men's faces. "ICU visting hours stopped at 9, but Dr. Mathews wrote a note that the times will be disregarded in your case. You can spend as much time here as you can."

Dean and John nodded, thanking the nurse, and took their seats next to Sam. Both took Sam's hands and stayed the whole night.

--------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed and there was still no change in Sam Winchester. The Doctor warned Dean and John the longer he was unconscious, the worse the outlook.

The eldest Winchester men never left Sam's side, unless to eat, make a phone call, or a quick trip home for whatever they needed. John informed his dear friends, Pastor Jim and Caleb, both promising they would stop in as soon as they could. John and Dean spoke few words to each other. Not out of anger, but a feeling of hopelessness that had descended upon them.

It was a Friday afternoon and John and Dean were sitting with Sam. John was looking at his eldest, noticing he was looking as bad as Sam was. Dark circles plagued his young face and he was even beginning to lose weight. He hadn't shaved in days and was now sporting a 5 o'clock shadow thicker than usual.

"Dean."

"Yea Dad."

"Go home for a while. Shave, sleep in a bed, and get a good meal."

"No way, Sam needs me here."

"Dean, I promise you, if anything happens, I will call you. I already have Sam in here, I don't need you here too."

Dean was quiet for a while, but grudgingly left.

John sat quietly with Sam, like he had done everyday since the accident happened.

"Hey Sam, I think you've slept enough. Your brother needs you, he hasn't been the same since this all happened. And neither have I." John scrubbed a hand over his weary face.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I…am so sorry," John chocked out. "I should have let you go to the debate. I'm a stubborn bastard, your mother said I was too stubborn for my own good. Sam, you remind me so much of your mother, it scares me. I couldn't protect her and if something happens to you boys…" John almost laughed at the irony. Something already did.

"I remember when your mother was pregnant with you, and she was two weeks past her due date. Dean was so anxious to meet you but your Mom said when you were ready, you would come. And you did. You boys made your mother so, so happy. As a child, you were the same way. We couldn't force you to do any thing, you would do it when you felt you were ready," John looked at his son for some sort of response, but all he received was the steady beat of the heart monitor and the pumping of the vent.

"You see, when we hunt, I know where you are. I can watch you and protect you. When you're not around, how can I be there for you? Schooling was the one thing you cared about with your whole heart, and I may have just ruined it. I do not love you any less than your brother, Sammy. It's hard for me to understand that you boys are old enough to make your own decisions. From now on, I will let you decide what paths good for you," John said clearing his throat.

"You just have to come back to me. Please come back to me," John whispered, and slowly, the outer shell of John Winchester cracked and fell to pieces.

Quiet, stifled, sobs wracked his body; tears slid down his worn face. He picked up Sam's hand and kissed it, and he rested his head on top of Sam's stomach, hand still interwoven with his broken baby. John Winchester sobs turned into silent tears, and he fell asleep listening to his son's heart beat.

review!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. im glad everyone is enjoying this. keep reviewing becuase it gives me the inspiration i need! again, some of the medical terms and such are based in fiction. Some are true, but the things i don't know, i make up! enjoy!!!!**

Dean arrived back later that night around 7:30 and found his father lying on top of Sam. He smiled and walked over to his dad.

"Dad, hey I brought you back some food," Dean said quietly, not wanting to startle his father.

"Thanks Dean," John muffled, grabbing the bag and began stuffing his face with food.

"How is he?" Dean asked, motioning to Sam while reclaiming is seat next to him.

"No change," John sighed. Dean nodded his head and looked towards his brother.

"I wish I could have stopped him, or hell gotten in the car with him. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"No, don't start blaming yourself Dean. You did nothing wrong. If you were in the car, I'd have two sons in the hosptial. It was a accident; you know how Sam is. He probably would have pushed your ass out of the car." John said with a smile.

"I guess," Dean said, still unconvinced that he could have prevented this.

Dean and John sat in silence for a few more minutes when a alarm started to beep.

"What is that?" Dean asked worriedly.

"It's not his heart monitor, I don't know. I'm gonna get a nurse," John said and ran from the room.

Dean scooped up his brother's hand and held it tight. "Hold on Sam. Dad's getting help."

Seconds later, a nurse and John returned into the room. The nurse began to evaluate Sam.

"It's ok. The alarm is from the ventilator. Sam is trying to breathe on his own and the machine detects that as a abnormality in his breathing."

"So he's ok though, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm paging the doctor to come remove the ventilator. It seems Sam here doesn't like it," she said with a smile.

Dr. Mathews arrived and after a series of breathing examinations, removed the ventilator from Sam.

"So what does this mean doc?" John asked.

"It means Sam's fighting. This is a good sign that he may even be waking up soon. Then we can see the extent of the spinal and brain damage."

Dean and John breathed a huge sigh of relief. Hopefully Sam will be waking up soon. Both men took their positions next to the youngest and waited.

The men had to wait three more days, but Sam did wake up.

-----------

John had gone to the bathroom and Dean was sitting with his brother talking to him.

"So geek boy, all your other geek friends showed up here today. They won that geek competition, the one you were fighting dad over. They wanted you to know." Dean looked at his sleeping brother, hoping this would render some response.

"Come on Sam, fight this. You're stronger that anything life has thrown at you, beat this too!" Dean said, almost at a yell, and immediately felt bad. He put his head down on Sam's arm, his hand on top of his brother's. Suddenly, he felt the fingers twitch.

Dean raised his head and looked at his brother. "Sam, can you hear me?"

The only response Dean received was another twitch of the fingers, this time they moved more.

"Oh Sam, thank god!"

Dean reached for the page button and a nurse came in shortly there after.

"He's waking up. He's moving his fingers for me!" Dean said ecstatically.

"Oh wonderful! I'll go get the doctor!"

Dean turned back to Sam and ran his fingers through his brother's hair.

"God, Sam we've been so worried. Can you open your eyes for me? Please?" Dean asked. Slowly, Sam's eye lids opened, just a crack. But soon, he worked on them enough to have them half open.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean said, tears sliding down his face. Sam didn't answer, didn't make a expression, but his eyes shown to Dean.

"Hold on kid. You were in a bad car accident. The doctor is gonna be here soon."

Again, no change in Sam's appearance.

John burst through the door and ran to the bed. "Dad, look he's awake!" Dean said joyfully, lifting Sam's hand and kissing it.

"Sam, you scared the crap out of us," John said, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Doctor Mathews came in with a big smile on his face. "Well, Sam, you gave us quite a scare. I'm gonna run a few tests to see how we're doing ok." Again Sam didn't reply.

"Sam, do you know these people, the ones holding your hands?" Sam tried to respond, but it was as if he didn't know how to form his mouth to get words out.

"Ok Sam, how bout this. If you know them squeeze their hands." Dean and John felt Sam's tight squeeze and nodded to the doctor.

"Sam, can you tell me their names?" Again Sam said nothing.

"Sam do you know their names?" Again, he squeezed their hands.

"Ok, good. Sam, now I want you to reach and grab my pen, can you do that?" Sam reached a shaky hand up but missed the pen completely.

"Sam can you see the pen?" Sam squeezed their hands.

"Ok Sam, let's try this. On this board are some snaps, buttons, and zippers. Can you zip up the zipper?"

Sam tried but couldn't

"How about the button or the snaps?" Sam tried, but couldn't. John and Dean both saw the frustration building on his face, the doctor saw it too.

"Hey Sam, its ok. I'll explain everything with you once were all done, ok?" Sam squeezed his father and brother's hands.

"Ok let's try this one. Here is a triangle, can you place it in the right place on the board?"

Sam tried but couldn't figure out where it went. He threw it on the floor with a spastic hand.

"Hey Sam, its ok. Calm down," Dean said, trying to reassure his brother, but he shared a quick look with his father, and he seemed to be feeling the same way. This was not going in a good direction.

"Ok Sam, here is the last test. I need you to close your eyes and when I ask you if you feel anything, you squeeze Dean and your Dad's hands, ok?"

The doctor made his way to Sam's feet and began to prick his feet and legs.

"Ok Sam, tell me when you feel something, anything, ok?" The doctor said as he continued to touch and prick the young boys' legs.

Sam kept his eyes closed the whole time but never squeezed their hands.

_Please, please squeeze our hands,_ Dean and John both prayed as they watched the doctor. The doctor placed the blankets back over his feet and looked at John gravely. John's heart sank, as well as Dean's. _Shit…_

Sam's eyes reopened and looked at Dean and John with questioning eyes. He turned his eyes towards his legs and began to touch and feel them. His hands began to get more frantic as the harder he hit, he still couldn't feel them.

Sam was whimpering and grunting, the only sounds he could make out. He began to punch his legs, almost willing himself to feel them. Dean and John grabbed his hands but the young boy fought them.

The only sounds Sam could make were small grunts and strangled yells.

"Sam, calm down, please." Dean said calmly, still holding onto his brother.

Doctor Mathews injected a sedative into Sam's I.V.'s and the boys struggles got weaker and weaker until he was asleep.

"What the hell is going on?" John muffled out, as Dean stared in shock at his younger brother and shank back into his chair.

"I'm sorry John, but I believe Sam is paralyzed from the waist down. And as suspected, he has some damage to his brain. He seems to lost all ability to speak, and due to the cognitive tests, he will probably have to relearn all normal adult functions; writing, dressing, brushing his teeth etc. His long term memory seems to be intact, but we won't know about his short term memory."

John and Dean couldn't even comprehend what was happening. They knew the risks from the doctors, but the had become a reality for them.

"Will... will he get anything back?" John asked quietly, looking at his youngest.

"We don't know. Head traumas are difficult. I've seen some people make a full recovery, and others not. We will be starting him on some physical therapy, speech therapy, and cognitive development skills."

John nodded his head and dropped into his chair. How did this become his son's future? Dean sat at the other side of his brother and they prepared themselves for the fight. The fight to get their Sammy back.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so!!!!

Dean sat with his brother while his father spoke with the doctor in the hallway.

"Mr. Winchester, once we start your son's different therapies, we will be able to see the extent of the damage. Those tests I just performed were just the beginning."

"I know, I just want to know exactly what we're dealing with."

The doctor nodded, understanding his concerns. "My observation is this. Sam remembers his past, who you are, his life, everything. He has retained some knowledge from before the accident. But as far as how he goes about doing those things, he's lost. He needs to relearn all the basic functions of how to live. Developmentally, he is a newborn. His coordination, sensory skills, and motor skills have regressed dramatically. But unfortunately for these patients, they know they used to know how to just do it. When that ability is taken away, they get discouraged and frustrated easily. It will be particularly difficult for Sam due to his loss of motor skills and the damage to his spinal cord."

"Will he get it all back?"

"With time, he will re-learn all the vital steps of being an adult. He will most likely deal with some from of a speech impediment, most likely a stutter. As for the paralysis…I can't say."

John nodded and turned his head towards Sam's room.

"I know this is hard for you and Dean, Mr. Winchester, but imagine how Sam must feel. For a while, he is almost a prisoner in his own body," Dr. Mathews said, leaving John to return to his son's room.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Dean was waiting for Sam to wake up from his sedation. He watched his brother closely, and saw Sam's lids twitch. Dean grabbed his hand and let him know he was there.

Finally Sam's eyes were wide open and he starred straight ahead at the ceiling. Dean saw a tear roll down his brother's cheek, and he quickly moved to wipe it away.

"Hey Sam. You ok buddy?" Dean asked leaning to look at his brother, and saw misery and hopelessness in his eyes.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. This sucks, I know, but will fight this. You just have to fight really hard. Dad and me will be here every inch of the way, ok?" He saw Sam's eyes lighten a bit and knew he was at least accepting the idea of a recovery.

"Ok, well until we can communicate better, we'll make a system to talk ok?" Sam didn't respond but Dean saw his eyes accept the idea.

"Ok, yes is one squeeze and no is two squeezes, ok?" Dean asked, but saw the confused look on Sam's face.

"Here, I'll show you." Dean squeezed his hand once and nodded his head; Sam squeezed his hand and weakly nodded his head.

"Good job kid!" Dean beamed, receiving a little smile from Sam. "Ok next." Dean squeezed Sam's hand twice and shook his head no. Sam did the same, but a little less coordinated.

"Ok let's test it out! Sam, do you like women?" He received an eye roll from his brother and a very strong squeeze of his hand.

"Good job Sammy. Is your brother the most attractive man in the world and all the girls swoon before my feet?" Again, an eye roll and a smile and a definite squeeze no.

"Geez, thanks Sammy." He felt Sam squeeze his hand no.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly. Again Sam squeezed his hand no.

"Sammy-"Dean asked and was immediately given a squeeze no.

Dean laughed out loud, "Are you serious? You're fighting with me for calling you Sammy?" Sam squeezed his hand yes.

"You're a jerk!" Dean felt his hand squeezed twice.

"Yea"

Hand squeeze no

"Yea"

Hand squeeze no.

"Alright, alright. Jesus, you think it would have knocked some of your stubbornness loose." Dean smiled at his brother and Sam smiled. "We just had an argument using sign language," Dean laughed.

John came in a minute later seeing Dean and Sam smiling at each other.

"Hey boys. What's so funny?" John asked; glad to see his boys smiling.

"Sam and I figured out a way to talk for the time being…of course it's yes or no, but it works. I squeeze yes, two squeezes, no," Dean said, giving his Dad a look to make sure he understood that this small system was helping Sam regain some confidence.

John understood it and lived it up, "Wow, Sam, great job!" He came over and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Do you remember what happened?" John asked. Sam squeezed his hand no.

"You were in a car accident," John said, and saw the glimmer of remembrance in Sam's eyes. He squeezed his hand yes, as if to say he remembered.

Sam's peered deep into his fathers' and slowly tapped his legs.

John knew this was coming, and was afraid how to approach it. "Sam, you had numerous injuries from your accident. You had some internal bleeding that they had to operate to fix. You have a Sub-Dural Hematoma and it caused you to loose some memories and the ability to do some things." He saw his son's eyes widen with fear.

"It's ok, though. With some therapy the doctor said you should remember everything and make a full recovery."

Sam squeezed his hand yes, and hit his leg again.

"In the accident, you had some injuries to your lower spinal cord. We aren't sure if it's permanent, but you could be paralyzed from the waist down."

A look of horror, sadness, and despair fell over the young boy and he closed his eyes. Tears slipped out of the closed lids, and John wiped them away.

"Sam, I want you to listen to me, ok? This is going to be tough, but me, and Dean are gonna help you pull through this. It'll be hard and it's gonna suck, but we will beat this. Understand me?" Sam said nothing for a while, but eventually gave his hand a weal squeeze.

"That's my boy," Dean said proudly

review please!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews. i hope this is still holding everyone's attention and i'm not boring anyone! keep reviewing!!!

Later that same day, it was time for Sam's therapy sessions. First up was speech therapy. John and Dean decided to stay, but sit out of the way, giving Sam his space.

"Hey Sam. My name's Riley and I'm going to be your speech therapist."

Sam opened his hand and closed it once, signaling yes. Riley looked questioningly at John and Dean.

"It's so we can talk a little better. One squeeze yes, two squeezes no," Dean said.

"That's very clever and a great idea. Ok Sam, I know a lot of this will seem dumb, but your brain needs to relearn how to speak. You may think you sound dumb, but we will gradually work and build vocabulary."

Riley sat on the bed next to Sam. "Ok, we're going to start simple, just making simple vowel sounds to get your mouth to form correctly. I want to start with a hum, ok? Pierce your lips together and hummmmmmmm," she demonstrated. Sam watched her lips form and followed, making a humming sound.

"Excellent. Try it again," and this time, it was a little easier for Sam to form his mouth to the correct shape.

"Ok, now, let's open our mouths and make an aw sound, really?" Riley did it first, and when Sam tried, it came out more O then Aw.

"Try again. Open your mouth bigger. When we form the sound O we have our mouths more puckered. With Aw, it's open. Try it again." This time, Sam did it perfectly.

"Excellent!" Riley beamed, and they went through all the vowel sounds. They repeated different exercises and forty five minutes later, they were done.

"I know it doesn't seem like a lot Sam, but all these exercises will make a big difference. Practice with Dean and your Dad, and we'll have you talking our ears off in no time. I'll see you again on Wednesday." Once Riley left, Dean and John went to Sam.

"You did a good job your first day Sam," John said, affectionately messing up his hair. Sam smiled at his family and relaxed until his next session.

---------------------------------

Kyan was Sam's occupational therapist and she brought all sorts of activities for Sam to do.

"Ok, Sam, there are four squares on this board and in each square there is a different texture. I want you to touch all of them for me ok?"

Sam ran his hands over the sandpaper, silk, lace, and foil, touching and looking intrigued by each new sensation. He was very hesitant about the sand paper, but eventually touched it softly.

"Ok Sam, can you tell me which one feels rough?" Sam looked at all four squares and looked back at Kylan with a look of shame.

"Hey, no need to get Emo on me. I'll help you out. This one is rough. Do you understand me? This is rough."

Sam nodded, and it seemed to make sense. "This is soft. Your blanket is soft." She moved his hand from the square to his blanket. Sam waved his hand open once, signaling he understood.

"Good Job! Let's try this." Kyan produced one box; it had a narrow slit on the top and in the other hand thin disks.

"Now, I want you to put these disks on the box." Sam tried to line the disks up but couldn't get them in the slot. His cheeks grew red with frustration, but due to his speech disability, he became even more frustrated.

"Sam, Sam, listen to me and calm down." But Sam didn't listen to Kyan and began trying to force the disks into the box. John stood to calm down his son, but Kyan held up her hand.

"Sam Winchester, stop acting like a child and look at me." Kyan said shortly. Reluctantly, Sam raised his eyes and looked her in the face.

"Life dealt you a shitty deck. But of you keep acting this way, nothing will be accomplished. I know you are frustrated as hell because you can't talk and can't do the things you once could at a drop of the hat, but that's changed. Step up to the plate and do something about it! Don't wallow in self pity, but face this. You can do this, but getting frustrated and breaking my things isn't gonna cut it buddy. Rome wasn't built in a day, we'll take it one step at a time, ok?" Kyan asked, her tone softening.

Sam looked at her with an apologetic look and clapped his one hand once.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow. John, Dean." She said, dismissing herself from the room.

John and Dean both sat their in shock after her little outburst.

"Well, she told you." Dean said, smiling at his brother, to which he received the middle finger.

-----------------------------------

Last for today was physical therapy. His therapist was a man named Patrick.

"Until you're stronger, we will just be working on muscles here. Once I feel your able to, we'll travel to the gym and do some more activities there, ok?"

Patrick bent Sam's legs in different positions to strengthen his muscles. Out of all the therapies, John and Dean hated this one the most. It seemed the most permanent and it scared them. And they could tell it had the same effect on Sam.

Sam was done by 6 and let Dean feed him dinner, since he was not coordinated to do so himself.

"You did good today Sammy. You'll be back to your old self."

Shortly after they ate dinner, Sam fell asleep, exhausted from the days therapies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews again!!!**

**I do not own supernautral...yea yea yea**

**One Month Later**

Dean and John walked the familiar halls of the hospital where Sam still resided. The Winchester's had to buy a new house that was one level for Sam and wheel chair accessible.

The past month had been trying on the entire family. Sam was battling with his speech and coordination, but began to slip into depression. Dean and John tried to keep him as upbeat as they could, but telling a sixteen year old athletic guy will most likely not gain the use of his legs, is just as damaging as the disability. Dealing with everything that came with paralysis was just as difficult. Besides not being able to move your legs, a catheter and took medication that could time his bowel movements. Extremely embarrassing to say the least, when people tell you when you have to go to the bathroom. Even worse, was when their was an accident.

Sam spent the morning in and out of therapies, but for the last hour he was on his own. Dean and John had to return to school and work and came as soon as they could. As much as Sam loved seeing familiar faces, he still felt alone. Lost inside his own head, with little ability to express himself with out throwing a tantrum like a three year old.

He struggled through all his therapies, and just muddled through the day. He tried to keep his spirits up, but it was a difficult to not let negative thoughts slip in.

The whole accident up-rooted his life. He wasn't going to school, and his friends saw him less and less, and most people saw him as the poor disabled boy from the car accident. He didn't want anyone's pity; he just wanted to get better.

He had been working with Riley almost everyday now and could stumble through some words. But he had been working on something special for his family and today he would surprise them.

--------------------------------

Dean and John entered to room, smiles on their faces, ready to take on whatever challenges Sam had. Sam smiled as the entered the room.

"Hey kid, how'd we do today?" John said, sitting next to Sam, handing him a bag of home-made food. Sam beamed at his father and tore into the food.

"Jesus kid, they feed you here or what?" Dean asked laughing at Sam, who continued to scarf down the food.

"Did you have a good day Sam?" Dean asked prepared for the usual head nod, but received something much different.

"Yes-s-s D-d-d-ean-n an-n-nd D-d-dad." Sam stumbled out, faced contorted in concentration.

This was the first time since the accident that Sam had addressed them by their names. Usually it was a wave, a point, or even a hit. Dean and John's head snapped towards Sam and he smiled sheepishly at the both of them.

"Sammy…did you just…" Dean asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Y-ea." Sam said again.

Dean hollered and grabbed Sam into a huge bear hug. "Sammy that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Dean said, beaming at his little brother. Next John hugged him, ecstatic that Sam actually talked a few words.

Their little family moment was interrupted by Dr. Mathews entering the room.

"I see Sam showed you his surprise," he said with a smile.

The three Winchester men smiled at the doctor.

"Yea he did, the sneaky jerk. What's up doctor is everything ok?"

"Everything is perfectly fine. So fine that I wanted to know if Sam here wanted a little change of scenery. We have an outpatient facility where Sam can live at home but still come here for the day's therapy. He can leave tomorrow if you have everything set up at home."

John and Dean nodded eagerly. They had arranged for everything, even made ramps, and bought Sam a motorized wheelchair.

"You ready to go home Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam nodded eagerly.

--------------------------------

The next day, Dean and John took off of school and work to bring Sam home. There was a good-bye party at the hospital for Sam; all the staff had grown to love the boy. All three promised they would come back and visit, especially Sam since he would still come for therapy.

Sam had learned how to maneuver himself in and out of a wheel chair to different surfaces and easily slid into the passenger side of the Impala.

It felt good to Dean to have his first mate back in the seat next to him, and Sam seemed to be just as thrilled.

They pulled into the driveway of their new house and a sign that said "Welcome Home Sammy!" was on the front door. Sam pointed to it and said, "S-s-sam."

"Yea, yea. Wait here, dad's got something for you." Sam waited for his family and watched as John bought him out a motorized wheelchair. Sam was shocked; those were incredibly expensive. Seeming to see the look on his son's face John reasoned, "We're only on a lease. We're hoping we can return it soon."

Sam nodded at his father and negotiated himself into the chair, then setting his catheter and other small machines he needed on the back of the chair.

John and Dean gave him a grand tour of the house. They arranged the kitchen so some dishes were located in the bottom shelves for Sam and they got him a lazy boy recliner for their small family room. In the bathroom they installed a little bench for Sam to use when bathing, this way he could do it himself.

Dean and Sam shared a bedroom, and John's room was next to theirs.

"So Sam, do you like it?" Dean asked, like a kid in the candy store.

"L-l-love i-t-t-t!" He beamed.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please? lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone! i apologize for the looooong wait...things are kinda sucky on my end and i just couldn't find the time to write. I hope you all enjoy and reviews would be appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Almost three months since the accident, the Winchester's had a pretty regular routine. Sam woke up earlier than his family; it took longer for him to shower, get dressed and eat.

Dean always dropped Sam off at rehab first, where he got all his daily therapies and was also being tutored on some subjects. Therapy was always trying but it was all paying off.

-----------------------------------------

Sam was eating a bowl of cereal when Dean appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning, Dork," Dean said, reaching for a bowl in the cabinet.

"R-r-real Nice, D-d-dean," Sam snickered good naturedly.

"I'm only kidding. What therapies do you have today?"

"P-p-p T and-d-d sp-p-peech. Then t-t-tutoring."

Dean nodded. Sam typically kept the conversations short because he gets embarrassed but Dean made him speak. The therapist said the more he spoke, the better he'd be.

"Ok, we have to hurry, I'm gonna be late to school." Both boys grabbed there things, said by to John and made their way to the car. After situation Sammy, they were off.

Dean walked Sam into therapy like he did everyday, but today was different. At the front desk, there seemed to be an altercation. Nurses and staff were speaking with a belligerent man. Dean said bye to Sam and nudged him to keep going while he hung back to hear what all the commotion was about.

"I just want to talk to him! Is he here?" The man pleaded angrily.

"Sir! This is a breach of confidentiality and I can not give that information. Out to anyone!"

"Listen, I hit this kid with my car, I gotta make this right!"

Dean, overhearing the conversation, knew this was the man who caused their hellish life for the past few months. Something snapped inside Dean and he charged the man.

Tackling him to the ground, Dean punched him three times before being pulled off of the man.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you come here and ask for my brother! You ruined his life you bastard!" Dean screamed, trying to fight off the guards holding him. Three other guards escorted the man out of the building and only then was Dean released.

"Listen, keep that asshole away from my brother! That's all he needs is to meet that asshole and have it set him back."

All the staff agreed to deny access to the man and Dean left for school. Being so enraged, he failed to notice the stranger walk into the center with scrubs; the man who hit Sam.

-------------------------------------------------

Sam was on his way from speech therapy to PT when a doctor appeared next to him.

"I'm sorry young man, I've seen you around the hospital, who are you?"

Eyeing him suspiciously, Sam told him his name and tried to go on his way.

"Where you the boy involved in the car accident a couple of months back?"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded yes.

"Sam, I'm Mike Carlson and I was the other driver involved in the car accident."

Sam's breathe hitched and began to sweat and get nervous. "W-w-what d-d-do you w-w-want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize."

"You had-d-d to sne-e-eak into t-t-the hosp-p-pital f-f-for that?"

"Do you think your family would want you to see me?"

"W-w-why not-t-t?"

"Well, I was drunk, that's why I hit you."

Sam's head was reeling, he never knew the man who hit him was drunk, that a drunk out him in this chair and basically took his life from him.

"W-w-what?" he chocked out.

"I was drunk…I didn't see the light change-" Sam held up his hand to silence him.

"H-h-how c-c-could you be s-s-s-so s-s-stupid! You r-r-ruined-d-d m-m-my l-l-life!" Sam screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Mike said quietly.

"W-w-well, sor-r-ry doesn't…"but Sam didn't finish his sentence. He had a far off look in his eyes and suddenly they rolled back into his head. He started to shake uncontrollably, and slipped out of his chair, hitting his head on the ground.

"Help! We need help!" Michael screamed. "Oh shit, oh shit," Mike whispered, holding Sam's thrashing head in his hands to prevent him from bashing it on the ground.

"What happened?" A young doctor asked, kneeling next to them

"I-I don't know! We were talking and…"

"We need to get him stabilized!" Nurses and Doctors hearing the commotion came to their aide, assisting the doctor in putting the seizing body onto a gurney and rushing him down the hallway, leaving a stunned Michael behind.

**hope it was worth the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the great reviews!!! i love them!!!! enjoy this chapter, it is a little shorter, but it's a good one!**

Dr Mathews and his staff frantically worked on the youngest Winchester. He continued to seize and it was a bad sign.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled, injecting medication to stop the seizing.

"We don't know for sure! We found him in the hallway with a unidentified male."

"I want you to search the hospital for him! Someone call this kid's family!" He yelled, directing other's on his staff.

The staff was met by the sound of the heart monitor flat-lining.

------------------------------------

John Winchester just finished changing the oil on a BMW at the shop he worked at when he saw his boss signal him and point to the phone. Wiping his hands on a rag, he made his way to the phone.

"This is John."

"Hello Mr. Winchester, this is Melanie for Sam's rehab center. We need you to come to the center. Sam was rushed to the E.R."

"Why? What happened?" John asked, eyes widening in horror. _Things were going so well…_

"Sir, I can't tell you over the phone, please get here." From that statement alone, he knew this was serious.

"I-I gotta pick up my son. I'll be there shortly!" John said, slamming the phone and running from the garage.

------------------------------------------

Dean sat in history class, bored as hell. His mind kept wandering to his brother and his altercation with the driver who hit Sam.

Dean was so lost in thought, the announcement over the intercom almost made him fall from his seat.

"Dean Winchester, please report to the office with all your things," they voice crackled.

Of course, the class broke out into rounds of "Oooooh's" and to which Dean smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He cleaned out his locker and made his way into the office.

"What did I do now?" He asked with a smile, but it disappeared when he saw the look on the office staff's faces.

"What?" He asked.

"Dean." The boy spun around and saw his father standing in the doorway, looking incredibly sullen and distraught.

"What's wrong? Is it Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we have to get to the hospital. You have all your things?"

Dean nodded his head. "Dad, is he ok?"

"I don't know Dean, let's hurry." John put his hand on Dean's shoulder and led him from the building.

**I will be perfectly honest...i am not sure what Sam's fate will be yet...if he will live, die, or become even more critically brain damaged than before...i guess we'll find out!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ENJOY!**

Dean and John entered the emergency room, where they were told to wait by the staff and Dr. Mathews would be with them shortly.

John paced anxiously back and forth, occasionally staring at his shell-shocked eldest son. Dean had a far off look in his eyes, and John noticed his lips were moving ever so slightly.

"Dean, what are you saying? You ok?" John asked, kneeling in front of Dean.

"He can't leave us," Dean whispered, eyes brimming with tears. "I-I can't live without him…I can't," Dean said, and John enveloped him in a hug.

He held onto his eldest son for what seemed like hours. He felt Dean's sobs create tremors in his body and John Winchester prayed for both of his sons.

John looked up to see Dr. Mathews enter the room with a dark look in his face.

John stood carefully, slowly, bracing himself for the worse. He felt Dean grip his arm and John led him to where Dr. Mathews was standing.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could-" The doctor began, but was cut off by Dean's agonizing scream.

"NOOOOOO! Sammy No!" Dean screamed, collapsing to the floor. "Please go fix him! Please fix him!" Dean screamed.

John was sobbing, trying to control his only child…his only child…

"I want him back! Sammy! Please come back! Oh GOD!" Dean screamed, beyond hysterical, hyperventilating and fighting off any attempt to calm him.

"Don't touch me! Sammy!" He kept screaming, curling into a tight ball, screaming and sobbing. John picked up his son and cradled his son, both sharing their desperation and want for something that was no longer with them…

----------------------------------------------------

"Dad, Dad wake up!" Dean said, gently shaking his father's shoulder. He could see his father twisted in pain, trapped in a nasty nightmare. Both men had been sitting in the waiting room for an hour and John nodded off.

John woke with a start, head darting around for anything that resembled his nightmare.

"Dad, you ok?"

Just nodded his head, rubbing a hand over his worn face. "The doc didn't come by yet, right?"

"No sir, not yet. Where you having a nightmare?"

Again, John just nodded. Both men felt a presence in the room and turned to see Dr. Mathews walking towards them.

Dean got up to meet him, "Is he ok?"

"Why don't we sit down?"

"Oh god…" Dean gasped out.

"He's alive Dean, I promise. We just need to talk." Dean nodded, taking the doctor's word for it.

"While Sam is alive, I am afraid what we will find when he re-awakes. When we found him, he had fallen out of the wheelchair and was seizing on the floor. Sam hit his head multiple times of the floor before the staff found him. I'm sorry but he's slipped back into a coma…I deep one."

"What…how did he have a seizure…he was fine! I don't understand!" John said, not understanding how things went downhill so fast.

"Sometimes when a damaged brain goes in sensory overload, or another traumatic experience, a seizure could occur. The seizure alone did not cause this, but the continual blows to the head."

"Traumatic experiences…what?" Dean said

"We looked on the surveillance cameras and we saw Sam on his was to another therapy session when he was cornered by a man. A man we believe to be the one who hit your brother in the car."

Dean swore loudly, jumping to his feet and threw a chair across the room.

"Dean stop!"

"I kicked that guy's sorry ass out of here this morning and gave you strict instructions not to let him back in here! God Dammit!"

"He jumped a young intern and stole his uniform. We didn't know he was on the premise. He used the I.D. and had access anywhere. We currently have the entire hospital and the local police looking for him. Apparently, he's been on the run since the accident."

Both John and Dean were filled with unimaginable rage. No one screwed with their family and got away with it.

"Can we see him?" John asked in an eerie calm.

"Yes, follow me."

For the second time in just a few months the Winchester men had to witness their youngest in a hospital on the brink of no return.

_I'll kill you, you bastard, if it's the last thing I do_…Dean vowed.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Mathews came into the room a few hours later, bringing John and Dean from a trance.

"Hello Gentlemen," The doctor said.

"Hey doc, how is he?"

Dr. Mathews sighed and faced the Winchesters'. "Early tests have indicated that Sam has suffered more damage due to the seizure and the blunt force of his head on the floor. We won't know how Sam is truly affected by this until he wakes. But…"

"But what?" Dean asked, knowing the news would not be good.

"I'm afraid to say the outcome won't be good. But again, we won't know for sure."

John felt the winds leave his sails. He thought they were passed the worse of it. He hadn't even had the talk with Sam about how sorry he was for everything…and now he could have lost him again.

Dean was devastated, but his devastation quickly turned to rage. "Did you all catch this bastard that did this to my brother?"

"Yes, he is currently in the lobby with security, awaiting a police escort, but-"

Dean didn't listen to what Mathews had to say. He stormed from Sam's room and hauled ass to the main lobby. He heard his father calling for him, but he refused to listen. He ran down the flights of stairs, hearing John fast behind him.

He burst through the doors of the stairway and into the lobby and saw Mike Carlson sitting in hand-cuffs, the security guards next to him.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean growled viciously, never hating someone more in his life. He walked stealthily to the man and launched his attack. He got a few tremendous punches in when John grabbed him from behind and held him back. The guards picked up Carlson from the floor, and held him back as well, for his own safety.

"You bastard! You destroyed my brother's life!" Dean screamed, trying to pry his father's hands from his waist, reaching for the man who destroyed everything. "You ruined him forever, you ruined us forever! I hope you rot in hell; I hope you can't sleep at night because of what you did! The deepest darkest depths of hell are too good for you! I want you to wither away in jail for the rest of your meaningless life, because my brother will be a better person than you, no matter how he is. YOU RUINED OUR LIVES!" Dean screamed, so loud his vocal cords gave out.

He stood huffing, still fighting with john to let him go, "I despise you, you know that? My brother is a better person, and doesn't deserve this. Fuck you," Dean whispered venomously.

I'm sorry…I…thought I was ok…driving…it was the anniversary of my little brother's death…and I just…couldn't handle it," Mike said sadly.

"So you drove drunk and took my brother away from me too?" Dean asked.

"I'm…I'm sorry…you're right…I only wanted to see Sam today…because…I wanted to apologize to him…for everything. But he got worked up…and…"Mike said, staring at his shoes.

"I'm not a monster; I made a mistake…a terrible one…that I will pay for the rest of my life."

"Well, sorry son, but don't expect any sympathy from us. Your mistake caused my son to be paralyzed and have severe brain damage. I have nothing else I want to see you; we'll see you in court." John Winchester said, speaking for the first time since the altercation. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder and led him away, back to Sam, and back to pick up the pieces of their shattered life…again.


	13. Chapter 13

**hey everone. So here's the deal. Depending on the response i get from this chapter it whether or not i decide to do a alternative ending. This way if i piss ppl off, i can have it end two ways...and people can end the story as they deem fit. So reviews are crucial and very important!!!!!!!! enjoy!!!!**

-

-

-

-

_Three Months Later_

After three long and painful months, Sam Winchester awoke from his coma…leaving his family devastated. The doctors had been correct in their initial analysis; the Sam Winchester they knew was no more.

Dean was ecstatic when he saw his brother first open his eyes, hoping this was the miracle he so desperately needed. But the vacant expression on his brother's face said it all. Panicking, he called for a nurse and Dr. Mathews and both John and Dean were ushered from the room.

John and Dean stood outside Sam's room, both with looks of despair on their tired faces.

"Dad…did you see his eyes…it's like he's not even there anymore," Dean whispered, the very admission breaking his heart again.

John said nothing, looking at the team of doctor's working on his son. _Just take him Mary…please just take him…_

Dr. Mathews came out and stood in front of John and Dean.

"I'm sorry guys. It seems Sam has suffered severe brain damage; Sam will be able to interact with his environment…but he will not have the capability to speak or learn. He has regressed to the brain activity of an infant."

Dean held a hand over his mouth, a feeble attempt to stop the vomit from expelling from his body. "God no…"He cried, walking away from his father and the doctor and went back in to Sam's room. His little brother was awake, but a mere shell of who he was.

He looked at Dean, mouth ajar, drool slipping down his chin. Dean grabbed a napkin and cleaned Sam's face. He feebly attempted to bat his hands away, but Dean gave his an authoritative look and Sam stopped.

Dean pulled a chair up and sat next to his brother, who found a string on his blanket of most interest.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll take care of you. I promise," Dean whispered, to which he was rewarded with a goofy smile from Sam.

Outside the room, Dr. Mathews continued to talk to John. "I have a list of homes you could place your son in; they are great facilities and I think he would benefit from them. Sam will need to be fed and changed, things a father and brother shouldn't be burdened with."

John nodded his head, and re-entered the room where his youngest was.

Within the next couple of weeks, Dean and John only left Sam when it came time for the court case. The whole preceding were cut and dry. Mike Carlson pleaded guilty and received 25years to life sentence. The Winchester's were also rewarded a large sum of money due to the fact the second injury occurred in the hospital, and to cover their own asses, they gave them a very generous donation.

After they had won their case, Dean and John made their way back to Sam to celebrate. Even though Sam had no idea what was truly going on, he smiled and laughed along with his family, loving them unconditionally. Dean was helping Sam get situated for bed, John decided to bring up the very touchy subject of Sam's future.

"Dean, Sam is released from the hospital this Friday. I am looking into a group home for him to live in."

Dean stopped what he was doing, and turned, glaring at John.

"My brother is not living in any home," Dean said, returning his attention to his brother, fixing his bedding.

"Dean, please…"

"No Dad! If you don't want to take care of him, fine! I will! I will not let Sam go and simply live on one of those places!"

"Not all are bad Dean."

"I don't care. He's not going there!"

"Dean, I really think…"

"The only reason why you want him in the home so bad is so you can continue to hunt!" Dean screamed.

John said nothing, eyes averted in his lap.

"I knew it," Dean whispered.

"Dean, the Demon is still out there."

"Fuck the demon Dad! Go hunting, do what ever the fuck you want to! Just leave Sam and I alone. I'm eighteen, I can care for him. I graduate in three days, before Sam even leaves here. I will look after him and care for him. But if you walk out that door Dad, don't come back!" Dean screamed

"I'm sorry Dean," John Winchester said, leaving his boys behind. This was the only way he thought he could protect them. So John left, and left for good.

Twenty Years Later

Dean kept his promise to his brother, and cared for Sam the next twenty years, until he passed. The injuries he sustained took a toll on his body, and after some time, he couldn't fight anymore.

During the time Dean cared for Sam, he married, went through college, and had children of his own. His brother always lived with his family; they all understood and appreciated their close bond. Sam was a part of the family, and they loved him for it. He never talked to John, only receiving random voicemails on his phone on holidays and on the day he finally killed the Demon. He died two years earlier, during a poltergeist incident.

So, as Dean and his wife, Kim, and their children, Samantha and Mary, said their final goodbyes and continued to live their lives and honor Sam's memory.

Kim took the children back to the car, giving Dean some time to say goodbye.

Dean read the headstone;

_Samuel David Winchester_

_2nd of May 1983- 14th of March 2019_

_Beloved Brother and Uncle_

_Remembrance is a golden chain  
Death tries to break,  
but all in vain.  
To have, to love, and then to part  
Is the greatest sorrow of one's heart.  
The years may wipe out many things  
But some they wipe out never.  
Like memories of those happy times  
When we were all together._

Dean sighed, kneeled in front of the headstone and kissed it. "Bye Sammy; I love you bro. Say hi to Mom for me, and wait for me…ok?"

Dean stood, rubbed his hand over the top, and made his way back to the car, to continue his life with his family, and wait for the afterlife for his brother and mother.

**is anyone ready to kill me? haha! please review and let me know!!!!**


	14. Alternative ending

**Ok. So i have thought long and hard about this next post. i apologize for it not being up sooner, but i needed to step back from it for a while. i eneded it like i did for numerous reasons; the main one was life isn't always fair. The good guy doesn't always win and the balance of the world is often off. I am going through a rwally tough time now, with issues in my family and other apects of my life. I wanted to portray that not everything ends well. As much as i feel it's artistic expression, i also don't want people to be dissapointed with the story. Thus, ladies and Gentlemen, the final chapter of Crash.**

-

**Three Months Later**

It had been a long three months since Dean and John's altercation with Mike Carlson, the driver who hit Sam.

The court proceedings were daunting, but the case closed fairly quickly, due to Carlson's guilty plea. He was sentenced to 25 years to life, and once he was sentenced, he turned to the Winchester's.

"I am truly sorry for my own ignorance. My own pain of loosing my brother has cost you time with Sam. If I could change what happened, I would, but life is cruel that way. I wish you all the best, and I sincerely apologize for my actions."

John Winchester nodded at the apology, not having the heart just yet to forgive the man who cost them all so much. Dean did not know if he would ever forgive him for what happened.

The Winchester's were awarded a large sum of money, from Carlson and the liability of the hospital for the second head injury.

John and Dean divided up their time between sitting with Sam, who still had not awakened. Both men prayed he would wake soon, and after the court proceedings, their miracle occurred.

Dean was reading a magazine, sitting next to his brother at the hospital. He glanced at the pages, not really reading, but a movement caught his eyes. As he looked closer at Sam, he saw his eye lids moving slowly, in an attempt to open.

"Hey. Sammy, it's Dean. Wake up kid," Dean said, grabbing his hand. After much effort, Sam finally opened his eyes and it was the most wonderful thing he had seen in a long time.

"Hey Kid, nice of you to finally wake up," Dean said with a smile, pressing the button to get a nurse.

Sam just starred at him with curious eyes, searching Dean's face for answers.

"You're still in the hospital, you took a nasty spill, but you're ok.," Dean said smiling.

A nurse walked in and smiled at Sam, "Well, well. I'll go get the doctor."

**-------------------------------**

Dean left the room while Sam's doctor looked over him and called his after with the good news. John was just as ecstatic as Dean was, and left work early to meet them there.

Dean sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come back out with Sam's report. John got there before any news was released.

"How is he?" He asked anxiously.

"He hasn't come out yet. I don't know," Dean said, meeting his father.

"How'd he look? He looked good?"

"Yea, Dad. He looked ok," Dean said with a small smile. Dean and John looked at each other. Maybe this was what they needed to finally put this all behind them. They were pulled from their thoughts as Dr. Mathews came towards them.

"How is he?" John and Dean said at the same time.

"He is resting comfortably. Let's sit," He said, pointing to a row of chairs. All three men sat and Dean and John waited the news.

"After some examinations of Sam, I am happy in the fact that the extent of the damage was as bad as I thought. But, it appears there have been some set backs," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Sam is still experiencing paralysis, and at this point, I doubt he will ever regain feeling in his legs. After testing, we discovered Sam did suffer some brain damage. His cognitive abilities are of a ten year old, only he has difficulty with coordination and sequencing. I assure you, Sam will live a good life, but it will most likely be necessary to place him in an assisted living situation."

"No, no and no," Dean said, getting up and leaving the waiting room.

"Dean come back!" John yelled, but Dean was already gone.

John looked back at Dr. Mathews, " Do you have any information on these places?" John asked quietly.

"Yes, in my office. Please follow me."

-----------------------------------------------

Dean went back in by Sam, who was sleeping peacefully. He sat down and looked at his brother.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll make sure Dad doesn't place you anywhere. I'll take care of you."

John came in a few moments later, papers and fliers in his hands. He sat down quietly on the other side of Sam, and looked at Dean.

"We do need to talk about this," John said quietly.

"There is nothing to talk about," Dean said quietly through pursed lips.

"Dean, we can't possibly take care of everything with him. Are you going to be able to change his catheter or clean him if he has an accident. Are you going to want to take care of a 10 year old trapped in a 16 year olds body? You need a life as well Dean. What about hunting?"

"I will do it all, you want to know why Dad? Because I know he'd do the same for me. And as for hunting, I really don't give a shit. I'm not picking that over my brother."

"How will you care for him Dean?" John asked.

"The hospital has courses in first aid, they even have classes on how to take care of a paralyzed family member. I'll work, but we have enough money for a life time do to the case. I'll bring Sam to his therapies, and pick him up after work," Dean said bluntly, turning determined eyes towards his father, almost daring him to challenge what he said.

"You want that to be your life?"

"If it means Sammy has a better one, yea,"

"I'll go with this Dean, but if I feel it gets too much for you, we get him into an assisted living center,"

"Deal," Dean said.

"Dean?" A small voice asked from the bed.

"Hey Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked.

"I got-t-t a head-d-d ache," he said softly, lip trembling and tears leaking from his eyes.

"It's ok buddy, let's get some medicine for the headache ok?"

"I d-d-don't l-l-like medicine," he pouted, just as he did when he was young, making John and Dean laugh.

"I know, but you want to feel better right?" Dean asked to which Dean nodded his head uncoordinatedly.

"Then let's get you some, kiddo," Dean said with a laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks were a huge adjustment period. Dean brought Sam home from the hospital and they started their daily routine. Dean got Sam up and ready for the day, and dropped him off at the out center facility for his therapies, while Dean went to work. He picked up a job as a carpenter, as much as he hated to admit it, he was good at working numbers and building things. He always thought of himself as a hunter, but now that he had more responsibilities, he needed to make sure he had a stable job.

He took courses at the hospital so he could better take care of his brother, but he still had a nurse come to the house. His training was strictly in case of an emergency.

John stopped in when he could, but hunting had re-consumed his life. In a way Dean didn't mind, he had always taken care of his brother, and it would be strange the other way around.

It was a Friday afternoon and Dean was running late to pick up Sammy. He sped through the parking lot and parked in the handicapped spot right in front. He rushed through the doors and saw Sammy talking to a beautiful girl that was sitting with him. She was tall and had curly brown hair. She had a average figure and dazzling blue eyes.

"Hey Sam, I am so sorry!" Dean said kneeling in front of his brother.

"It-t-t's ok Dean. I w-w-was talking to K-k-kim!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hi, I'm Kim. I'm a nurse, and I help Sam get around the hospital," she said with a small smile; she was taken away by Dean's beauty. Lucky for her, Dean felt the same way.

"Well, you certainly are a lucky guy, to be talking to such a beautiful girl," Dean said, looking at Kim.

"K-k-kim's really n-n-nice to me. Sh-sh-she takes me all over d-d-da place," Sam said.

"I am at his service," she said laughing.

"Well thanks. Ready to go Sammy?"

"Yes-s-s Dean," he said.

"It was nice meeting you, I hope I see you soon," Dean said.

"I'm sure you will," Kim said.

Dean picked up Sam's book bag and wheeled him from the hospital.

"What did you do today?" Dean asked.

"I drew l-l-lot's of p-pictures. C-c-can we hang d-d-em up?" Sammy asked as Dean lifted him into the passenger side.

"Of course!" Dean assured him. There house was full of pictures Sam had drawn. Dean's favorite was when Sam wrote both of their names on a piece of paper.

After dinner, Dean let Sam watch some cartoons, just because he liked to hear Sam's big goofy laugh. Nine thirty was Sam's bed time on the weekends, and the kid was exhausted by then.

Dean helped him get ready and carefully place him in his bed.

"Alright Sam, night, don't let the bed bugs bite! And if they do…" Dean asked Sam.

"H-h-hit them with a shoe!" Sam said, sleepily.

"Night kid, love you."

"Night Dean. Love you too."

---------------------------------------------------

The years passed and Kim and Dean grew closer and closer and eventually, he asked her to marry him. The wedding was averaged size, and Dean had Sam be the best man, even John showed up.

Sam was so tickled pink at being asked, and took his job very seriously, and write his own best man speech for the wedding.

"My b-b-big brother Dean is the best p-p-person I know. He always t-t-takes c-c-care of me and never let-t-ts me fall. I know he w-w-will l-l-love K-k-karen and take good c-c-care of her, l-l-like he d-d-did for me. G-g-good L-l-luck being m-m-married," he said, smiling at the couple, and wheeled back to Dean. Dean was so proud of him, for everything that he had accomplished. Dean hugged his brother.

"I love you Sammy," Dean whispered, kissing his brother on the check.

"Dean," Sam whined, pretending to wipe off the kiss. "I l-l-love you too!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Eleven months later, Sam waited anxiously in the waiting room of the very hospital he almost lived in.

Dean was in the delivery room with Kim, and poor Sam had no word yet. He couldn't wait to see the baby, but was nervous because he didn't know what to expect. Dean had to explain to him where babies come from and how they're born. Sam wasn't too impressed.

Dean came through the doors with a big smile on his face. Sam looked up at him as Dean knelt down next to him.

"It's a boy, Sammy. I have a boy!" Dean beamed, grabbing his brother into a hug.

"A b-b-oy! Dean th-th-that's great! C-c-can I s-s-see him?" He asked.

"Sure, let's go."

Dean led him to Karen's room. Karen was sitting on the bed, holding the infant in her arms. Sam peered around the curtain and she waved him to come in.

Sam wheeled cautiously into the room, and looked at Karen.

"You can come closer Sam," she said quietly.

Sam inched forward, but stopped soon after. Dean smiled at his brother's hesitancy and walked to his wife and carefully scooped the baby info his arms. The bay made soft little noises, and Dean rocked him slowly. He walked over to Sam and knelt next to him. Sam still looked hesitant.

"I would like you to meet Reed Samuel Winchester," Dean said, and smiled at Sam's shocked expression.

"S-s-samuel…l-l-like me?" Sam asked, looking at the baby.

"Yea, like you," Dean said.

"He's h-h-handsome…l-l-like me," Sam said with a smile, making Dean and Karen both laugh.

"You want to hold him?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head back and forth, eyes wide with fear.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I'll b-b-break him," Sam said, "C-c-clumsy," he said shyly.

"No you won't, I'll help you," Dean said positioning himself infront to Sam to give him the baby. Sam still shock his head but Dean basically placed the baby in his arms.

Ok, see how my one arm is, hold him like that, so you support his neck," Dean said and gently laid his son into his brother's arms.

Sam was still tense, but Dean was there the whole time. He just looked at the little sleeping boy in his arms and smiled at Dean.

"I l-l-love him," Sam said to Dean.

"I love him too," Dean said softly. Sam continued to talk to the sleeping baby.

"I gonna help you g-g-row. And so is your d-d-daddy and m-m-mommy. We gonna m-m-make sure n-n-nothing hap-p-pens to you, e-e-ever," he whispered.

Sam held the baby for a few more minutes, until he started to fuss.

"W-w-what did I do? D-d-did I hurt him?" Sam asked panicked.

"No, hey, you did great! He's just hungry, Karen's gonna feed him. Why don't we get some food while she does?"

"Ok, Dean," Sam wheeled to Karen who held the baby. "D-d-don't worry R-r-reed, I'll be b-b-back later. I'm-m-m going with your D-d-daddy. I l-l-love you," and turned to Dean they walked outside.

"So, what do you think?" Dean said, as he walked besides his brother.

"I th-th-think we're very lucky," Sammy said, wheeling down the hallway.

"Yea, kid. I'll agree. We're very lucky."


End file.
